


Dear Fred

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dear John Letter, F/M, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, POV Fred Weasley, POV George Weasley
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 乔治写给弗雷德的信札番外（chapter 2）是弗雷德的回信
Relationships: Angelina Johnson & Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson & Fred Weasley II, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 5





	1. Dear Fred

**Author's Note:**

> 《Sorry》——Halsey
> 
> 标题dear Fred戏仿英文中俚语dear John  
> 意为“我已经找到了我的另一半，但那个人不是你”

乔治写给弗雷德的第一封信  
嘿，弗雷德。  
距离我们的“告别”已经有好几个月了，这是我第一次给你写信，当然了，这不是第一次这么想了。事实上我有这个想法已经很久了。我们都过的很好，日子也回到了一切开始之前的日子，大家都从神秘人的阴影中恢复出来了。哈利继续做着他的救世主。罗恩准备做一个傲罗——但我想让他在未来接管笑话商店——别怪我，我想我一个人坚持不了多久。赫敏与金妮回了学校，赫敏还是一如既往的优秀级长，而金妮也还是甩着她那头红发，我打赌哈利再过几年就会成为我们“真正的”一家人。比尔和芙蓉在陋居住了一小段时间，然后也还是搬回了海边的贝壳小屋。最值得一提的是珀西，我想他一定是恋爱了，总有一只漂亮的猫头鹰给我们家里寄来信件和小包裹。  
谈谈我，我想你一定对我更感兴趣。  
今天我在研发新产品时（或许是昨天，因为现在已经转钟了），被酸液烧伤了手。好吧，确实看起来有点吓人，而且也有点疼。我想一定是因为你不在，没有人给我帮忙。我承认我的确想过，没了你我也可以，但结果正摆在我的面前呢——我现在正在圣芒戈医院里给你写信。不要担心，我真的很好，我们都很好。毕竟我总是要习惯没有你的生活的，而且这还仅仅只是个开始而已。  
最近以来，笑话商店的生意越来越好，在我拿了一部分利润给罗恩与金妮当零花钱、又拿了一大笔塞在妈妈的床头柜里之后，居然还剩下好大一笔钱。足够我扩张店面再外加买一把新扫帚的了！你放心，你的那把我还留在角落里、积满灰、等你回来呢！  
其实有的时候我一个人的确有点应付不来，也许我应该找个帮手来管理笑话商店，或者至少是一个雇员。我还可以去找那个做了会计的亲戚，记得他吗？也许他可以给我们的事业出谋划策！  
之前在霍格沃茨大战后的纪念会上，我碰到了博格曼那个老家伙，他说“我为你们兄弟俩感到很抱歉，我之前做过对不起你们的事”。我只是朝他挥了挥手，说：“万幸你还记得这件事，只剩我一个人，不代表你只还一人份的钱哦！”  
我们没有丢掉你的任何东西，然后是我负责把它们收拾进了陋居最底下的贮藏室，它们放的好好的——对我这种毫无收检的人来说实在太难得了。有我们以前小时候骑过的玩具扫帚，有我们的开店计划，有好多好多我们吃剩下的糖纸，我没想到还有不知道放了究竟有多久的酸棒糖，我们好像用它烧穿过罗恩的舌头。我们想，也许、说不定、可能，你能为我们创造一个奇迹，像以前创造的无数奇迹一样，突然变成幽灵回来了呢。  
好吧，我还是很想你，但是我也依然过得很好。  
就写到这儿好了，天快要亮了，罗恩和妈妈正在给我办出院手续，不能让他们发现我一晚没睡。 

乔治写给弗雷德的第二封信  
亲爱的弗雷德，我十分亲爱的弗雷德。  
距离上次写给你也没多久，我就是跟你说点什么。  
今天在商店里，我正在准备打烊，送走最后一位顾客。结果你知道他说了什么吗？他居然问我，“你的双胞胎呢”，用一种疑惑、像是什么都不知道的语气。然后我说，他就在你后面呢。然后你应该猜得到，我移形换影到了他的背后，拍了他一下，我笑得很开心。  
我在商店里发现了我们之前一起准备写给魔法部的一份新产品推荐书，当时似乎是因为情况十分危急，于是就暂停了。羽毛笔上还沾了点当时飞溅出来的墨水，粘在了桌子上，我把它拔下来的时候掉了点毛，然后我又打翻了墨水瓶。糟糕透了！  
你们这些家伙真是坏极了。明明是你们悄悄地、不留情面地提前离开了，却又总是在我们不加提防的时候突然造访，让我们想起了以前的一些事情。然后一整天的心情都跟打翻的墨水瓶一样，糟糕透了！  
大家都很好。希望你也能一样好。 

乔治写给弗雷德的第三封信  
嘿，弗雷德。  
没什么事儿发生，只不过我想给你写信。  
今天是笑话商店开业第五年，这样的庆典，我已经好久没有见过了。对角巷热闹极了，我感觉像是过圣诞节一样快乐，我想起了我们五年级时的火焰杯舞会，哦，真的是太棒了！  
我雇了一个帮手，在去年的时候，反正我的工作可是轻松多了，我再也不用一个人忙手忙脚到处跑了。我们那个做会计的亲戚之前去世了，所以只剩我来给商店做谋划了。你一直相信我的商业头脑，对吗？这是我们的心血，我会做好的，再说了，最烂不能辜负哈利当初给我们的钱吧。  
最近大家也变化了很多，哈利、罗恩、赫敏都进了魔法部，要我说，下一任魔法部部长就该是赫敏了——比珀西强多了——你懂我的意思，我们的眼光从来没错过。罗恩真是个幸运的小家伙。还有，金妮居然真的进了黑德哈比队，我们家居然真的出了个职业球星，而且她还是这么多来我们家唯一的一个女孩！  
前几天爸爸妈妈去比尔的小屋玩了，还拍了好几张照片，天哪，我真的羡慕极了，真希望可以和你一起再去看看。  
我最近还研发出了很多新产品，现在来不及给你列举了，魔法部来了一只猫头鹰，我先去查看发生什么事了。 

乔治写给弗雷德的第四封信  
弗雷德，弗雷德，弗雷德。  
我开始跟安吉丽娜约会了，好吧，这的确是有点奇怪。  
一开始，我和她是在笑话商店门口碰到的。那天很冷。她来陪她妹妹采购东西——为了新学期做准备。我们像样地寒暄了几句，最近怎么样，弟弟妹妹们还好吗，比尔查理珀西他们过得好吗，笑话商店生意还不错吧。都是客套话。最后她才暴露了自己的真实目的：“弗雷德走了......”——我以为到这儿我们看似和谐的气氛就为止了，我甚至以为她会开始冗长繁杂的悼念词了，但她没有——“这么多年你一个人，我知道你一定很不好过。”  
我当时很想哭，我承认这一点。我知道在那样的冷风里你会抱我一下，然后再咧嘴一笑，我也会故作生气地拍你一巴掌。但现在抱了我的是安吉丽娜。她轻轻抱了我一下，抚着我的后背。于是我很顺理成章，也算是一时冲动地问了她：“你想这周末一起去三把扫帚那儿喝一杯吗？”  
周末的天气很好，这样的天气让我想起了以前。  
她说我一直像个大孩子，幼稚极了。  
我和她都难以回想起以前的好多事了，我庆幸我跟你长得几乎一样，这样至少我不会忘记你的脸。  
我知道我们过去经历了很多，彼此也承诺了很多，但日子总是要向前推进的。其实我并没有过得那么好，那么快乐，写给你的信里也是真假掺半，事实就是，你离开以后，我的日子就像卡住的棘轮一样，再也转不动了。  
我现在喝了点酒，在打了烊的笑话商店里给你写信。周围空荡荡的，很明亮，但我一个人还是有点害怕。我不喜欢一个人，我一直都不喜欢只有我自己一个人。  
我曾经对你说过，如果没有你，我要找个好看的姑娘，并且把我们的第一个孩子命名为弗雷德。结果你真的没有了，突然从我们的世界中消失了。一语成谶，这样的事我怎么也没有想到。如果可以，我宁愿我现在所拥有的一切，笑话商店、扫帚、笑声，全部离我而去，来收回那句话。  
我想从我剩下的世界里寻找你的残余，于是我选择跟安吉丽娜约会。  
原谅我，弗雷德。我的世界已经彻底垮塌了。 

乔治写给弗雷德的第五封信  
嘿，弗雷德。  
我现在开心极了！  
罗恩的眼光真的很糟糕——我指的是他挑衣服的水平——一定是因为妈妈那年给他的一件丑极了的袍子，从此带坏了他对衣服的审美，希望赫敏以后可以好好帮帮他。对了，我忘记说了，他们俩要结婚了！我就说我的眼光从来都很准！  
我真的很高兴，看着自己的弟弟结婚很奇妙，我很希望你能看到这一幕。  
他们两个要我帮忙筹划筹划婚礼，前提是我不添什么乱子。哦梅林啊，我怎么会在弟弟的婚礼上捣乱呢，我可是一定要给他们一个大大的惊喜。  
我见到了赫敏的父母，他们是牙医，他们的工作听起来有意思极了，好像比圣芒戈医院的家伙们有趣的多。他们说如果我感兴趣可以去他们工作的地方瞧瞧，但是那儿听起来成天都是小孩子们的哭喊，我可应付不来那种小孩子。但我还是迫不及待想有一大群小侄子侄女们！  
你一定也可以看到罗恩和赫敏未来的生活有多美好，对吗？

乔治写给弗雷德的第六封信  
嘿，弗雷德。  
你可以想象吗，我居然要结婚了！  
这几年来，我与安吉丽娜分分合合，但最终我们还是决定一起走过人生的剩余道路，步入婚礼的殿堂——这听起来似乎不可思议。或许是我真的已经厌烦了一个人生活，一个人吃饭，一个人喝酒，一个人休息，有时我想说些什么，却发现根本没有人听。快乐似乎打了个对折，不是吗？再说了，我可是我们家最后一个单身男性了（查理不算），就连金妮前些天都和哈利结婚了。  
怎么说呢，我发现了一个很奇妙的现象。每当我与安吉丽娜在一起时，我总觉得身体里的人不是我，当然我也知道这肯定不是什么见鬼的通灵现象，只是她让我想起了以前的时候——我说一句话，你能接着说下一句，脱口而出，就像串通好了一样。  
上周的圣诞节，我们一家人坐在一起吃饭，大家都笑着，快乐地笑着，真心实意地笑着。我说，致弗雷德，大家举起了酒杯，撞在一起，酒液飞溅。我知道你听见了我在喊你。  
嘿你知道吗，我们家要多好几个韦斯莱了！比尔和珀西的孩子就要出生了，上封信里，那已经是半年前的事情了，我说过我想要一群小侄子小侄女，现在终于要实现了！  
我想我真的要拥有一个新生活了，但这不意味着你就可以从这种之中消失不见，你明白吗，你永远都在我的人生中占据着该死的最难忘的部分。

乔治写给弗雷德的第七封信  
亲爱的弗雷德，  
我的孩子几个星期前出生了，我给他起的名字是你。从此以后，我们家就有个弗雷德韦斯莱二世了。  
事实上这件事，妈妈和金妮都挺不同意的。妈妈不想提起这件事，我知道，但她难道就以为我想面对这件事吗？记住你，而不是忘掉你。金妮私下找到我，她说，“给自己的孩子用你最爱的人的名字来命名，这一点我不反对，但是你有想过这件事唤醒家里人多大的伤痛吗？”我说，我不想管，我难道不可以再任性一回吗？现在只有我一个人任性了。  
在我给你写信的同时，小弗雷德二世发烧了。小小的孩子，丑陋极了，完全没有我的侄子侄女们可爱，脸好像都皱成了一块儿。但是他的身体很烫，别人说小孩子总是生病。养个孩子真的很难，要操心的事很多，幸亏我上面还有几个“先驱者”，他们都还有点经验提供给我，我不至于太不好办。  
他发烧了，这件事可真烦人。安吉丽娜在照顾他，我想我得去给她帮忙，否则她会因此埋怨我很久。她又在吆喝了，“喂乔治，你难道不能来帮我一把吗？为什么你又在喝酒？这可是你的孩子！”该死的，她难道以为我不在乎他吗？  
这就是生活。你可以从我身上看到真正的样子，它没有我们想象的那么好——或许也是因为没有你在。  
爸爸妈妈都很好，爸爸弄来了一台麻瓜们的电视，上面有许多有意思的频道，看起来的感觉就跟我们那些照片一样，只不过电视上的人们说话会有声音。希望你可以看见，它很有意思。还有，查理好像真的打算一辈子就跟龙耗了。

乔治写给弗雷德的第八封信  
弗雷德。  
我明白了，我或许就是个麻烦制造者。  
我跟安吉丽娜吵了一架，原因其实也没什么，就不过是她翻东西的时候翻到了我写给你的信。其实也没什么见不得人的东西，但我很生气。可能因为我觉得，这是只属于我们俩的事情，我们俩的回忆，任何人都不能插足。我感觉我一直把她当作一个第三者。  
说实话，安吉丽娜真的是个很好的姑娘，性格开朗，该温柔的时候也很温柔。她也是一个很合格的好妈妈，她对小弗雷德很用心，严厉与宽容的界限处理的很不错。她家里人很好相处，我们之间往来很频繁，有时我会把他们叫来陋居一起吃饭。  
只不过……算了。反正，我亲爱的哥哥，我真的很想你。

乔治写给弗雷德的第九封信  
嘿弗雷德。  
我今天重新回了趟霍格沃茨，是去谈跟学校的生意。  
我跟麦格教授说话的时候，她还是跟以前一样虽然很严肃，但也很漂亮。我去找了找隆巴顿，他看起来比以前聪明多了，其实他很适合当老师——我还记得争夺火焰杯时的圣诞舞会上，当我们看到他拉着金妮跳舞时，你的下巴都要吓掉到地上。那时我们好像做的确实有点过分，总是嘲笑他、开他的玩笑，毕竟总而言之，他还算是个好孩子，不是吗？我还见到了皮皮鬼，他朝我打了个招呼——用粉笔头，“嘿小双胞胎（twin），你回来了呢。”  
我看到了我们刻在城堡西侧楼梯上的印记，我是故意去找的，它还在那儿。“费尔奇今天学会他的魔法了吗？——1996年4月1日”嘿，这可是十年了！还记得我们为了躲费尔奇的那一次吗？我们俩一起躲在扫帚间里，那是个奇妙的夜晚。我没忘记你说的“如果没有一点儿冒险，又有什么乐趣呢？”  
大家过的都很好，哈利与金妮的孩子快要出生了，他们正在为取名这件事愁眉苦脸呢。  
我们的生日又要到了，还记得吗？

乔治写给弗雷德的第十封信  
今天是霍格沃茨之战的十周年纪念日，我们去看了莱姆斯与唐克斯他们，但我没有去看你。不知道为什么，我总觉得你还在我身边——当然我不是说我产生了什么幻觉——我只是在想，你也许压根没死透，如果疯眼汉还活着，他一定能看见你总是飘在我附近。  
我已经彻底断了从关于你的回忆中走出来的念头，还是顺其自然好了，反正我就是控制不住地该死的想你。  
你知道我爱你，就像爱我自己，或许更多。


	2. Dear George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bgm/《all of the stars》——ed sheeran
> 
> 是dear fred两篇的番外

好久不见，乔治。

隔了好久才给你写下这封信，很抱歉我来迟了。我想了很长时间，写信给你是否是一件妥当的事情，毕竟我很担心你看到这封信的心情。会兴奋吗？会开心吗？还是说会埋怨，会愤怒，会自责，会忧愁？但直到我看到上一封信，那封你在大战结束第十年写给我的信时，我明白，是时候给你写回信了。

对了，我想起来我还没证明我的身份，说实话，很难相信对吧，一个死了快十一年的家伙居然在给你写信。让我想想，首先，我们的生日是四月一日，有一年生日的时候我们在楼梯上刻了字来嘲讽费尔奇——这个你在信里提到过。另外，有一年生日的时候，我们把罗恩的眉毛剃干净了，他跑去跟妈妈说，然后比尔把罗恩的眉毛变了回来。还有一次，我们半夜溜进了厨房，从家养小精灵那儿偷了一小筐鸡蛋想要看看它们怎么变成小鸡，结果在跑回来的时候摔了一跤，一筐鸡蛋一个不剩。

现在你能相信我是弗雷德了吗？不对，是弗雷德韦斯莱一世，我知道你把你的儿子起了我的名字。

不要内疚，我的乔吉，你知道我根本不会介意你跟安吉丽娜。日子总是要过的，我知道你能走出来——至少是表面上——有多艰难，我也知道你这么做很不容易。真希望我可以给你个拥抱，你一个人经历了太多太多，而我也不在你身边。

我的小侄子，弗雷德二世，他真的挺厉害的，我相信他完全能有我们当年的范儿。既然给他起了我的名字，就一定不能比我当年差，记住了，当个好父亲。这或许对你要求太多了，因为你对我的期许从来就没能实现，双方的付出应该对等，但我从来就没能为你付出什么。很抱歉，我那么早就离开了你，让你一个人在这个世界上待着。

我也想说些快乐的事情。

其他人呢？我也知道其他人过得很好！罗恩和赫敏过得很好，我们当时就猜中了他们俩会在一起，对吗？比尔和芙蓉的孩子，幸亏他们遗传到了芙蓉的美貌，我也想抱抱这些小侄子小侄女们。我听说查理还是跟他的龙耗在一起，哦，我的天哪。金妮过的也很好，不愧是我们的小妹妹，但记着：如果她被欺负，一定得站在她那边，她可是我们家唯一的女孩。

你有的时候也该注意一点，安吉丽娜是你的妻子，明白吗？我的意思是，她又不是男孩子，她不是我，你要对她细心一点、上心一点。或许，你应该在她洗完头发后催她吹干头发，在她照顾孩子累睡着时把她抱回床上。她不是我，在过去，我可以来照顾你，但现在你应该照顾安吉丽娜。乔吉，我知道你很不容易，生活的重担全部压在了你的身上。

我可以听见你喊我的名字，我知道你总是在喝醉酒之后喊我的名字，在心情不好的时候喊我的名字。我一直都在，乔治，当你的生活不那么如意时，多喊喊我，你也可以跟我说话，我一直听的见。

抬头看看，你看见天上的星星了吗？我在其中一颗上看着你。

你不孤单，你从来都不会是一个人。

亲爱的乔治啊，这是我第一次给你写信，也是最后一次。我知道你的生活会越来越好，我也祝愿你的生活越来越好，我可以预见未来的，记得吗？多笑一笑，乔治，你没有以前爱笑了。

这不是最终的告别，我们终将会相见。以后也别忘了在晚餐敬酒时说我的名字好吗？别忘记我。


End file.
